Encuentros ocasionales
by LissScarlett
Summary: [One-shot] "Todo en él es delicado, pero no por eso deja de ser letal. Como una víbora. Una víbora fingiendo ser un ave"- pensamientos de Ra's respecto a sus encuentros ocasionales con el tercer Robin./Yaoi, Slash.


_+Los personajes son propiedad de Dc Comics, y yo no lucro con ellos._

 _+Bueno, escribí esto porque hace tiempo lo tenía en mente. Además de que esta pareja me encanta._

 _+Punto de vista de Ra's._

* * *

 _ **Encuentros ocasionales.**_

 _ **[…de la pequeña víbora, a la cabeza del demonio]**_

* * *

Timothy entra a la habitación, los guardias no lo anuncian y las sirvientas nos dejan solos sin que yo tenga que dar la orden. El Joven Detective se quita las botas, sin saludarme y sin mirarme, se dirige hacia la ventana y la abre de par en par, con la intención de mitigar la esencia del incienso. A cambio el aire invernal entra y mueve su cabello y su capa, mientras él da media vuelta en dirección a los estantes repletos de libros.

Lo veo desprenderse de su cinturón, mientras se monta en el mueble para alcanzar el tomo que quiere leer. Luego pega un salto limpio y toma asiento en el piso de piedra, con las piernas cruzadas. Cambia de páginas rápido, lo termina en minutos, y continúa con otro. Yo solo me preparo otra taza de té mientras lo observo, concentrado, ensimismado, con la guardia baja absorto en mis libros de tapa dura y copias originales que datan de años antes de que siquiera naciera.

Me gusta observarlo. El Joven Detective es maravilloso en su simpleza.

Nuevamente termina de leer. Y va en búsqueda de otro libro, uno grande y delgado de pocas hojas e ilustrado. Acaricia las planas con sus dedos largos y finos, enguantados, mientras aprecia las imágenes. Y me pregunto cuánto tiempo más postergara el verdadero motivo de su visita. Cuanto tiempo me ignorara y guardara distancia. Pero soy paciente, el tiempo me sobra; y aunque no me gusta ser ignorado a él se lo perdono. Porque esa fingida indiferencia es norma cada vez que nos vemos de manera intima. Y es bueno que siga su rutina, porque así sé como terminara.

Levanta todos los libros que leyó, y los deja en el lugar exacto de donde los sacó. Le doy un sorbo a mi taza de té, y él se mueve por la habitación explorando el espacio, como si fuera la primera vez que está aquí. Se desprende de su arnés y deja caer la capa sobre el piso de piedra. Y se queda quieto, expectante ante una vela que está apunto de consumirse por completo. Como una víbora contrayéndose para saltar sobre una presa. Pasa la mano por sobre la llama, como probando la resistencia del nomex. El fuego se apaga, se quita los guantes y los arroja al suelo.

Se acerca a la ventana y la cierra. Y comienza a caminar hacia mí. Dejo la taza de porcelana ya vacía en una pequeña mesa. Él pisa la alfombra y yo me acomodo entre la pila de almohadas sobre la que estoy sentado.

La pequeña víbora esta junto a mí, dándome la espalda, y comienza a desprenderse lentamente de sus prendas de kevlar.

Solo él y su antifaz. Sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí regazo. Apoya una mano sobre mi pecho, y la otra detrás de su oreja, se quita el comunicador y la deja sobre la mesita, junto a mi juego de té. ¿Habrá olvidado apagarlo? ¿Alguien nos estará escuchando? De todos modos no me importa. Hay cierta excitación en el morbo de la incertidumbre.

Él está desnudo y yo no. Mueve sus caderas en un vaivén acompasado por sobre la tela. Causando fricción sobre mi miembro que pronto se convierte en una erección. Quiero tocarlo, pero nunca lo hago. Solo me dejo hacer y deshacer por él. Él tiene el control, el regula la intensidad y la velocidad. Él siempre lo controla todo, aunque pareciera que no.

Entonces el abre mi bata y deja mi torso al descubierto. Toca todo lo que puede, y su tacto es tibio y suave, hasta que comienza a enterrar sus uñas en mi pecho. Y yo dirijo mi mano hacia su miembro, se endurece ante mi agarre, y él suelta un pequeño gemido, que se hace más audible y ronco a medida que comienzo a masturbarlo. Es tan cálido, y está cada vez más duro.

Llega un momento en que el simple contacto no es suficiente. Se aparta, y extraño su peso, pero rápidamente me veo desprovisto de mis pantalones, y él esta arrodillado a mi lado. Lleva su dedo índice y medio hacia su boca, y cuando los retira hay un pequeño hilo de saliva que los conecta a sus labios. Comienza a dilatar su entrada, y una de las almohadas se ve estrujada ante su agarre. Yo quedo en segundo plano cuando lo veo estremecerse, y comienzo a masturbarlo, cada vez más rápido y ejerciendo más presión, y los gemidos inundan el ambiente.

Vuelve a sentarse sobre mi regazo. Sin lubricante ni mucho menos, me comienzo a adentrar en él. Y un sonido gutural sale del fondo de su garganta. ¿Dolor o placer? No me importa.

Y apoya sus manos en mi pecho, nuevamente. Mueve las caderas, y yo paso las yemas de los dedos por sobre su brazo, casi no tocándolo, y subo hacia su hombro. Me paseo por sobre su estómago firme, su pecho, pellizco sus pezones, y delineo su clavícula con mi pulgar. Subo hasta su rostro, y sus labios están húmedos, entreabiertos y jadeantes.

Le arranco el antifaz sin su permiso. Y sus ojos azules, magnéticos y eléctricos, están aguados, con las pupilas dilatadas, y entrecerrados. Sus mejillas enrojecidas.

El vaivén de cadera se hace más rápido, y más profundo. Frenético.

Timothy tiene el flequillo pegoteado a causa del sudor.

Acabo dentro suyo, y él a su vez sobre mi estómago. Lo veo estremecerse antes de caer a mi lado.

Y giro el rostro para observarlo mejor. Su pecho sube y baja a causa de la agitación. Sus pestañas son largas y delgadas, sus labios finos. Todo en él es delicado, pero no por eso deja de ser letal. Como una víbora. Una víbora fingiendo ser un ave.

Él no sabe lo maravilloso que es. Pero cuando se entere sabrá que una vida no es suficiente. Dejará al Detective, vendrá hacia mí. Sé que no me pedirá el gremio, aunque podría ser un buen heredero. Él vendrá a mí por tiempo, suficiente para conocerlo todo; para tener el control que tanto desea sobre su vida. Y yo le ofrecería, prendas y joyas, aunque sé que esas banalidades le son indiferentes.

El Joven Detective abre los ojos, y yo me quedo quieto. Cualquier movimiento que haga podría ponerlo en guardia, y lo vería saltar en dirección a su cinturón.

No quiero que se vaya, pero él comienza a levantarse. Va caminando por el piso de piedra recogiendo sus prendas y vistiéndose al paso. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasara antes de un nuevo encuentro. ¿Tendré que invadir Gotham, para tenerlo cerca nuevamente? ¿Tendrá que inventar una misión para justificar ante el murciélago una visita hacia mí?

¿Por qué la pequeña víbora no deja de lado las inhibiciones, las reservas, y viene directo hacia mí sin inventar excusas?

¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que Timothy se deje gobernar por su ambición y cruce la línea?

Lo veo marcharse de la habitación, sin mirarme, sin despedirse. De seguro los guardias lo escoltaran hasta la puerta.

Paseo la vista por el cuarto, ahora vacío y frío. Las velas consumidas, los libros ordenados, la alfombra mullida contrastando con el suelo de piedra. Mi juego de té de porcelana, y el comunicador sobre la mesita de madera.

¿Y yo buscando excusas para verlo?

Invadiré Gotham para devolverle el comunicador.

* * *

 _+Muchas gracias por leer. Si encuentras algún error ortográfico o gramatical, cuéntamelo en los comentarios._

 _+Si la historia te gusto, cuéntamelo en los comentarios._

 _+Si no te gusto, cuéntamelo en los comentarios._

 _+Déjame un comentario._

 _Besitos._

 _._


End file.
